Ohh TeniMyu!
by mizukinosutoritachi
Summary: The Seigaku and Hyoutei regulars discovered that there were PoT musicals. They watch Dream Live 3rd. How will they react to it?
1. Musicals?

Yey I'm in the mood to make fanfics

Ok, so this just came into my mind. And I wanted to make something TeniMyu related.

Forgive me if the beginning of the story is uhh.. stupid. XD

**Disclaimer: I ****do not**** own PoT and TeniMyu**

* * *

For some stupid reason, the Seigaku and Hyoutei regulars were in one place.

"I'm bored" Kikumaru said while sitting on the floor.

"Who isn't, anyway?" Shishido replied.

Oishi, who was reading the newspaper, fell from where he was sitting. O.o

"Ah! What happened?!" Momoshiro asked in a very surprised way

"I can't believe it! I just read in the newspaper that _real people_ were making PoT musicals!" Oishi said.

"What's PoT?" Jirou asked who just woke up. (He woke up after Momo asked 'What happened?!')

Everyone looked at Jirou. "BAKA!" They all said.

"It's the anime series we're in" Oshitari explained.

But then Jirou fell asleep even before Oshitari finished what he was saying. --'

"Ore-sama must watch these so called 'PoT musicals'" Atobe reacted.

"I will get the DVDs!" Gakuto insisted. He then, went off and looked for the DVDs..

_after 1 hour.._

"TADAIMA!!!" Gakuto exclaimed as he went back in the room.

"According to my data, there are a lot of PoT musicals. Which did you get?" Inui asked.

"They let me choose. I picked I randomly picked one"

"Also, according to my data, only Seigaku appeared in all the musicals. So it's possible that you got the one without Hyoutei."

"Ore-sama will give Gakuto 100 laps if he didn't pick the one with Hyoutei."

"Ahh!! Please don't!!" Gakuto begged for mercy. (lol)

"Let's just see what you got.." Choutaro suggested.

Gakuto looked at the DVD he got.

"It says Dream Live 3rd. hmm..search it on the net!" Gakuto said.

"No need. According to my data, only Seigaku and Hyoutei are there." Ahh..you know who said that..

"I'm lucky aren't I?" Gakuto praised himself. And he jumps for joy XD

* * *

**YEY That was the first chapter! Why Dream Live 3****rd****? 'Cause it's my favorite and my 2 favorite casts were there. **

**Oh, and they will be watching one part every chapter..**

**R&R! Thanks!**


	2. The Cast

**Chapter 2!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed **

**People who already watched DL3 would appreciate this story more. But anyway, you can just read if you want.**

**Oh, and when I'm talking about the people in the musical, I'm gonna use their real names, k? Same with the next chapters..**

**I'm gonna post their names in the story later anyway.**

* * *

"Inui..why do you have all those data? You knew about Tenimyu all along?!" Momo asked.

"Uhh.." Inui answered as if he's hiding something.

"By the way, here are the names of the cast members. Maybe you're interested to see." Inui said while handing them a piece of paper. The paper said:

_Seigaku:_

_Yanagi Kotaroh as Ryoma Echizen_

_Shirota Yuu as Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Suzuki "Zukki" Hiroki as Oishi Syuichirou_

_Aiba Hiroki as Fuji Shusuke_

_Kaji Masaki as Momoshiro Takeshi_

_Kujirai Kousuke as Kaidoh Kauru_

_Araki Hirofumi as Inui Sadaharu_

_Adachi Osamu as Kikumaru Eiji_

_Kotani Yoshikazu__ as Kawamura Takashi_

_Ishibashi Yusuke__ as Horio Satoshi_

_Toyonaga Toshiyuki__ as Kato Kachiro_

_Hotta Masaru__ as Mizuno Katsuo_

_Hyoutei:_

_Kato Kazuki as Atobe Keigo_

_Sato Takumi as Oshitari Yuushi_

_Aoyagi Ruito as Mukahi Gakuto _

_TAKUYA as Jirou Akutagawa_

_Kamakari "Kenken" Kenta as Shishido Ryo_

_Date Koji as Otori Choutaro_

_Kawaai Ryunosuke as Hiyoshi Wakashi_

_Washimi Ryo __as Kabaji Munehiro_

"Ohhh…" Everyone, except those serious ones, reacted.

"Even the freshman trio's there! Too bad they're not here to watch.." Kawamura said.

"I actually recognize some of those names.." Choutaro said.

"Let's watch!! Ore-sama must see!!" Atobe insisted.

Gakuto stopped jumping up and down. "HAI!"

"Uhh..we don't have a TV and a DVD player.."

"Here.." Atobe said as Kabaji gave a TV set (w/ the player) to Gakuto.

Everybody was like O.o

"That's why he's called rich." Shishido said.

"It's starting! shhhhh.." Gakuto said after he placed the CD in.

So everybody was quiet.

First, they saw a weird logo of a tennis racket and ball.

* * *

**So, chapter 2 was short.**

**Chapter 3 might come later or tomorrow. Thanks for reading! **


	3. It's starting!

So I was wrong. I updated 2 days after xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own TeniMyu or PoT.**

Like I said in the previous chapter, I'll be using the actor's names when talking about the musical. So that no one would be confused. Here are their names so you would remember (the bold ones are the names that I will call them ):

_Seigaku:_

_**Yanagi**__ Kotaroh as Ryoma Echizen_

_**Shirota**__ Yuu as Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Suzuki "__**Zukki**__" Hiroki as Oishi Syuichirou_

_**Aiba**__ Hiroki as Fuji Shusuke_

_**Kaji**__ Masaki as Momoshiro Takeshi_

_**Kujirai**__ Kousuke as Kaidoh Kauru_

_**Araki**__ Hirofumi as Inui Sadaharu_

_**Adachi**__ Osamu as Kikumaru Eiji_

_**Kotani**__ Yoshikazu as Kawamura Takashi_

_Ishibashi__**Yusuke**__ as Horio Satoshi_

_Toyonaga "__**Toshi**__" Toshiyuki as Kato Kachiro_

_**Hotta**__ Masaru as Mizuno Katsuo_

_Hyoutei:_

_Kato__**Kazuki**__ as Atobe Keigo_

_Saito__** Takumi**__ as Oshitari Yuushi_

_Aoyagi__**Ruito**__ as Mukahi Gakuto _

_**TAKUYA**__ as Jirou Akutagawa_

_Kamakari "__**Kenken**__" Kenta as Shishido Ryo_

_**Date**__ Koji as Otori Choutaro_

_**Kawaai**__ Ryunosuke as Hiyoshi Wakashi_

_**Washimi**__ Ryo as Kabaji Munehiro_

ok, enjoy!

* * *

All of them were staring at the TV.

Then some music came.

A person wearing a white cap and the Seigaku jersey appeared. [Ryoma

"O'chibi! That's you!!" Kikumaru said. "I mean, your actor"

Then 2 people appeared. One wearing the Hyoutei jersey and one with the Seigaku one. [The buchous

"AHH!! the buchous!!" Gakuto went screaming while running around the room.

"IT'S ORE-SAMA!" Atobe said with excitement.

Then a pair of people wearing glasses came in. And again, one Hyoutei, one Seigaku. [Inui and Oshitari

"Yuushi!! that's you!!" Gakuto said while attacking Oshitari.

"Gakuto! What's your problem?!" Oshitari asked while Gakuto was slapping his face for some reason.

And again, 2 people. One with a bandana and one with short red hair. [Kaidoh and Gakuto

"Yuushi! Who's that guy? The one with the red hair? He doesn't look like any of the Hyoutei regulars." Gakuto asked while pointing at the TV and still disturbing Oshitari.

"Gakuto..THAT'S THE ACTOR ACTING YOU!" Oshitari answered Gakuto while trying to get Gakuto to stop... in a violent way.

"I don't get it..."

"Whatever..."

Enough with that..then 2 people came..again. But this time, both of them are from Hyoutei. [Shishido and Choutaro

"Ah! Choutaro! That's us!" Shishido said pointing at the TV.

"WAAHH!! Shishido-sempai! I know where I recognize those names!" Choutaro said. (Remember, Choutaro said, in the previous chapter, that he recognizes some of the names of the cast members?)

"The guy who's acting as Shishido-sempai! That's Kamakari Kenta! He was Mikoto in Princess Princess D!" Choutaro said. "Also the one who played Oshitari-sempai! Saito Takumi! He played Shuuya Arisada!"

"YOU WATCH PRINCESS PRINCESS D?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Why not watch anime instead?"

"I'm tired of anime. We're in the anime world. I need something new."

"…"

Ok..

Next, a pair from Seigaku. [Golden Pair

"GOLDEN PAIR!"

"Hoi Hoi Nya!" Kikumaru said jumping around. "Oishi! That's us!"

2 people..again. One Saigaku, one Hyoutei. [Kabaji and Fuji

"Oh..that one looks stiff! Kabaji!"

"Oh no..I can't imagine Kabaji singing and dancing."

"Hmm.. The other one's Fuji-sempai" Kaidoh said.

2 people..again. [Jirou and Kawamura

"The brown hair..the Hyoutei jersey..JIROU!"

"Freaky..he ain't sleeping.."

"Ohh..that's rare."

"Who would act in a musical, sleeping?"

"You have a point."

and again..2 people.. [Momo and Hiyoshi

"Momo! your actor isn't as tall as you!"

"Yeah.."

Then the Ichinen Trio.. [obviously..

"Nice.."

"Too bad those three aren't here.."

Then both Seigaku and Hyoutei gathered in stage.

"AHH!!!! They look like us! Stalkers!" Gakuto said freaking out.

"Ever heard of cosplay?"

"No"

"They're supposed to look like us. It is a musical about us." Shishido explained.

"Oh"

"Oh my gosh!!!! They're dancing! Make them stop!" Gakuto said.

And everybody sweatdropped.

* * *

I lack sense of humor. How sad.. XD

Next chapter, they'll watch the Do Your Best presentations.


	4. Do Your Best!

I guess people loved Gakuto's line xDD I'm actually watching DL3 while writing this. Oh, and sorry for the very late update .

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_Seigaku:_

_**Yanagi**__ Kotaroh as Ryoma Echizen_

_**Shirota**__ Yuu as Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Suzuki "__**Zukki**__" Hiroki as Oishi Syuichirou_

_**Aiba**__ Hiroki as Fuji Shusuke_

_**Kaji**__ Masaki as Momoshiro Takeshi_

_**Kujirai**__ Kousuke as Kaidoh Kauru_

_**Araki**__ Hirofumi as Inui Sadaharu_

_**Adachi**__ Osamu as Kikumaru Eiji_

_**Kotani**__ Yoshikazu as Kawamura Takashi_

_Ishibashi__**Yusuke**__ as Horio Satoshi_

_Toyonaga "__**Toshi**__" Toshiyuki as Kato Kachiro_

_**Hotta**__ Masaru as Mizuno Katsuo_

_Hyoutei:_

_Kato__**Kazuki**__ as Atobe Keigo_

_Saito__** Takumi**__ as Oshitari Yuushi_

_Aoyagi__**Ruito**__ as Mukahi Gakuto _

_**TAKUYA**__ as Jirou Akutagawa_

_Kamakari "__**Kenken**__" Kenta as Shishido Ryo_

_**Date**__ Koji as Otori Choutaro_

_**Kawaai**__ Ryunosuke as Hiyoshi Wakashi_

_**Washimi**__ Ryo as Kabaji Munehiro_

* * *

"Thank goodness!! They stopped dancing!" Gakuto said after the casts stopped dancing.

But then, wrap music came.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE MAKING US WRAP! STALKERS!!" Gakuto screamed.

"Baka." Oshitari said while kicking Gakuto.

"Ouch"

Before they start singing, TAKUYA did some steps. **Very** good dance steps.

Everybody was looking at Jirou.

"Hn. Like he can do that."

Ok, so they started singing.

_Do Your Best! Do Your Best!! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! _

_Kikoeru ka? Tatakau aite no Otakebi ga _

_Kanjiru ka? Migamaeru inochi BAIBUREESHON _

_Tsuki sasare BIITO no yaiba ore no SUMASSHU _

_Kiri saku COOTO no mukou wa Ashita ni Ichidou Kagayaite iru hazusa _

_Do Your Best! Do Your Best!! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! _

_Saa ikuze Ore no semekata wa Youshanai _

_Uketomero Karada ni kui komu HAADOAKUSHON _

_Ten wo tsuku DORAGON meita TOPPUSUPIN _

_Ittou ryoudan kimeruze Mirai wa Ore no Ichidou Te no naka ni aru_

_Do Your Best! Do Your Best!! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Do Your Best!_

"They look so normal compared to those people" Kikumaru commented while pointing to Hyoutei.

"WHA?!"

"Wow. Jirou and Gakuto's actors are so good at dancing."

"The actors are. Not the real ones. Hopeless."

"And your saying ore-sama's actor's not good?!"

"We didn't say that."

Seigaku's Do Your Best song came in.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE DANCING MAKE THEM—"

"Stop it Gakuto. You're like repeating your freakin' lines"

_Do Your Best! Do Your Best!Do Your Best! Do Your Best!Do Your Best! Do Your Best!Do Your Best! Do Your Best!_

_Kikoeru ka? Tatakau aite no Otakebi ga_

_Kanjiru ka? Migamaeru inochi BAIBUREESHONT_

_suki sasare BIITO no yaiba ore no SUMASSHUK_

_iri saku COOTO no mukou wa Ashita ni_

_Kagayaite iru hazusa_

_Do Your Best Tezuka!_

_Oretachi wa made Hatten tojyousa_

_Do Your Best Oishi!Motto motto Minagire ore no PAWAA_

_Do Your Best Kikumaru!Donna shirenmo HYOI to nori koete_

_Do Your Best Momoshiro!Sousa yaruze Oi tsumerareta ore ha YABAI hodo Chikara miseruze_

_Saa ikuze Ore no semekata wa Youshanai_

_Uketomero Karada ni kui komu HAADOAKUSHON_

_Ten wo tsuku DORAGON meita TOPPUSUPIN_

_Ittou ryoudan kimeruzeMirai wa Ore no te no naka ni aru_

_Do Your Best Fuji!Ashita wa kyou yori SHAAPU ni kimerusa_

_Do Your Best Inui!Kitto kitto Chouten kiwameteyaru_

_Do Your Best Kawamura!Moeru toukon Muki dashi no GATTSU_

_Do Your Best Kaidou!Make wa shinai Chibashitta ore no me wa Itai hodo Teki wo tsukisasu_

_Do Your Best! Do Your Best!Do Your Best! Do Your Best!Do Your Best! Do Your Best!Do Your Best! Do Your Best!Echizen!_

_Tsuki susume Buchiataru kabe wa Tsuki kuzuse_

_Te ni irero Eikou to meiyo SATISUFAKUSHON_

_Shoubu da ze Ase ni manireta teki he no RITAAN_

_Atsui ichida ni komerareta_

_Itketeru Ore no subete mitekure_

_Do Your Best! Do Your Best!Do Your Best! Do Your Best!Do Your Best! Do Your Best!Do Your Best! Do Your Best!_

"Wahh! Fuji-senpai got so many fans!" Momo said.

"No. His actor does"

Fuji smiles like he always does.

"HA! We have a longer song!"

"So what?!" Shishido said.

"_Donna shirenmo HYOI to nori koete!_" Kikumaru started singing. "I love the song! Hoi Hoi Nya!"

"I wonder if buchou can really sing good. Well, at least his actor is." Kawamura said.

"Kawamura, 100 LAPS!" Tezuka said.

Fuji gives Taka a racket.

"BURNING!!!!!!"

And he actually ran 100 laps around a very small room.

* * *

Credits to afkashi in livejournal.: )

Next up! Seigaku's random time xD The mic thing, Inui's song, Good Combination, etc.


	5. Random time xD

Ahhh!! Gomen nasai for the very late update

I was lazy .; seriously.

Thanks to all those who reviewed

_Seigaku:_

_**Yanagi**__ Kotaroh as Ryoma Echizen_

_**Shirota**__ Yuu as Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Suzuki "__**Zukki**__" Hiroki as Oishi Syuichirou_

_**Aiba**__ Hiroki as Fuji Shusuke_

_**Kaji**__ Masaki as Momoshiro Takeshi_

_**Kujirai**__ Kousuke as Kaidoh Kauru_

_**Araki**__ Hirofumi as Inui Sadaharu_

_**Adachi**__ Osamu as Kikumaru Eiji_

_**Kotani**__ Yoshikazu as Kawamura Takashi_

_Ishibashi__**Yusuke**__ as Horio Satoshi_

_Toyonaga "__**Toshi**__" Toshiyuki as Kato Kachiro_

_**Hotta**__ Masaru as Mizuno Katsuo_

_Hyoutei:_

_Kato__**Kazuki**__ as Atobe Keigo_

_Saito__** Takumi**__ as Oshitari Yuushi_

_Aoyagi__**Ruito**__ as Mukahi Gakuto _

_**TAKUYA**__ as Jirou Akutagawa_

_Kamakari "__**Kenken**__" Kenta as Shishido Ryo_

_**Date**__ Koji as Otori Choutaro_

_**Kawaai**__ Ryunosuke as Hiyoshi Wakashi_

_**Washimi**__ Ryo as Kabaji Munehiro_

* * *

So in the show, the Seigaku cast was already giving those "reminders".

After that, Kaji was asking the "who's gonna sing first?" things.

"Momo's so eager."

"Of course I am"

Araki got the mic from Kaji and was like, "I'm singing first. I'll win again.. blah blah.".

"wtf. Is he gonna sing or something?" the ever famous Gakuto said.

music came.

"oh no."

everybody was twitching and did not want to see a singing and dancing Inui.

_Guuzen wa nai aru no wa hitsuzen dake  
Tsumi kasaneta jijitsu DATA wa uso o tsukanai yo  
Makure wa nai sa subete wa keisan sumi  
Yosokukanou nanda DATA wa uso o tsukanai yo_

_Hitsuyou na no wa DATA o riyou suru TECHNIQUE  
Taisetsu na no wa DATA o ayatsuru FEELING  
Ima no ore wa dare ni mo makenai_

_Guuzen wa nai aru no wa hitsuzen dake  
Tsumi kasaneta jijitsu DATA wa uso o tsukanai yo  
Makure wa nai sa subete wa keisan sumi  
Yosokukanou nanda DATA wa uso o tsukanai yo_

_Kanpeki na no sa DATA ga doryoku to musubitsukeba  
Shouri mokuzen DATA ga michibiku WINNING SHOT  
Ima no ore wa dare ni mo makenai  
Sou DATA wa uso o tsukanai_

everyone was twitching after seeing that.. including Inui.

"wtf was that?!" Gakuto said while hitting Oshitari for some weird reason.

"I'll report TeniMyu to the police" Inui said.

"DON'T!!" Kikumaru said. "I wanna see how they spoof all of us _-evil face-_"

_-Inui fainted-_

Oo

But he got up after 3 seconds. xD

Ok. Back to the show.

Shirota went to Araki and was like, "you disregard me, the buchou.. you got nerve Inui.. blah blah"

"of course I've got nerve" Inui said with a weird laugh.

everybody looked at him in a weird manner.

Shirota got the mic and sang.. makenai ore wa..

Yanagi got the mic from Shirota and was like, "I should sing 'cause I'm the friggin hero of this story"

But then Aiba refused and got the mic from Yanagi and was going, "you should give the mic to your sempai" and sang.. triple counter. xD (I love that xDD)

But Yanagi got it back from Aiba.

But Aiba was already looking at Yanagi in a very scary way saying, "Echizen" XD

"Wow. You three really want to sing"

"What a creepy Fuji-sempai.."

"No. He's really like that"

"wha?!"

"Am I?"

"Ochibi there got nerve"

"Not only there, Eiji"

"Oh yeah."

and the mic getting began.

Kujirai was singing..

"wha? viper's there?"

"I should be there."

"I thought you were just training outside or something."

"fffssshh"

and Zukki got the mic.

"Nooo!! They're singing again!"

-Oshitari kicks Gakuto-

_Saa bankai da daijoubu dayo Eiji  
Akirameruna akiramenakerya  
Kanarazu jakuten wa mietekurunda  
CHANCE wa doko ka ni aru hazu  
Oretachi no chikara wo shinjiyou_

_Saa bankai da daijoubu dayo Momo  
Akirameruna akiramenakerya  
Kanarazu jakuten wa mietekurunda  
CHANCE wa doko ka ni aru hazu  
Oretachi no chikara wo shinjiyou_

_Oretachi wa makenai datte sannin de DOUBLES sa  
GOLDEN TRIO dane  
Nanimono ni mo egatai TRIANGLE  
Kanpeki na sankakkei sou GOLDEN TRIO_

_Saa bankai da daijoubu dayo partner  
Akirameruna akiramenakerya  
Kanarazu jakuten wa mietekurunda  
CHANCE wa doko ka ni aru hazu  
Oretachi no chikara wo shinjiyou_

"Oishi!! We need to sing that!!"

"Maybe we should.."

Kenken and Date comes into the scene..

"NOO!! I can never take a singing and dancing Shishido and Ootori!!" Gakuto said while almost fainting.

"Why? You hate us? –kicks Gakuto-"

_GOOD COMBINATION  
Yappa GOOD na RELATIONSHIP daze  
Omae to iru to fukanouna koto nado nani mo nai youna ki ga suru  
Yuuki mo doryoku mo konjou mo ishiki shinai de mi ni matoeru  
Hazukashii kedo aratamete iu ze  
Arigatou omae to wa GOOD COMBINATION  
HIGH TOUCH_

_GOOD COMBINATION  
Yappa GOOD na RELATIONSHIP daze  
Futari de ireba kakoku na joukyou mo nan'aku norikoerareru sa  
Egao mo namida mo iradachi mo kimi ni yudanete heijyoushin  
Terekusai kedo chanto kiite kure  
Arigatou omae to wa GOOD COMBINATION  
HIGH TOUCH_

_GOOD COMBINATION  
Yappa GOOD na RELATIONSHIP daze  
COMBI wo kunde shiai kasaneru tabi atarashii hakken ga aru  
SERVE mo SHOT mo omoi no mama ni PLAY dekiru  
Omoi wo komete kimi ni tsutae you  
Arigatou omae to wa GOOD COMBINATION  
HIGH TOUCH_

"what da?! was that a hint of yaoi between me and Chotarou?!"

"dude. there's always a hint everyday."

"wtf"

"Gakuto and Oshitari is so not a good combination"

"Yeah. Gakuto does the stupid things and Oshitari kicks him afterwards" (well.. only in this fanfic xD)

"wait.. that is a good combination, right?"

"yeah.. stupidity+kickgood combination!" Jirou said after miraculously waking up.

-Oshitari kicks Jirou-

"Atobe and Kabaji's a good combination?!"

"You have to ask?!"

"They're always like "Kabaji, do this" and Kabaji's like, "usu"." Jirou said.

"Jirou.. 100 laps around the room"

* * *

That was the 5th chapter thanks to tenimyu-lyrics. for the lyrics!

Hope you liked it.

I'm open to suggestions! Jikai, Hyoutei's random time! and I won't be doing Koori no Emperor since it would be coming afterwards.


	6. Hyouteiness xD

I can't believe I'm in the mood for the next chapter XD

Since I think the past chapters were kinda hard to understand, I'll be italicizing the ones that are happening in the show.. and no more lyrics xP

* * *

"Don't you guys think that Gakuto's actor looks so normal compared to Gakuto?" Jirou said.

"Jirou.. 1 million laps!!" Gakuto said.

"WTF?! You can't give laps!!"

"Atobe, can I give laps?"

"Ore-sama says.. NO"

"Pshh.. whatever."

_Kotani was already doing the "Burning" song._

"The actor looks like Taka don't you think?"

_Washimi came into the scene dancing and singing._

"WTF?! THEY'RE MAKING KABAJI SING AND DANCE?!"

"usu."

"this is sooo gay."

"Ore-sama says it's not."

"Why? 'Cause you're more gay?" Shishido said.

"Shishido.. 40 laps."

_singing and dancing stopped._

-Kabaji sings and danced the same steps-

"OMFG. Make him stop!! I can't take it!!"

"My eyes are bleeding!!"

"Why does he have to copy things? Isn't that like.. illegal?!"

"Ore-sama made it legal."

"..."

_Hyoutei appears in the scene. And that's the part where Kenken was in front of everyone and Kazuki gave him the wtf-are-you-doing? look._

"What the fuck are you doing Shishido?!" Atobe shouted pointing to the screen. "Nobody can stand in front of Ore-sama!!"

_..and Takuya was going all hyper and doing the Ta-no-C! XD_

"and I thought he was sleeping backstage.."

"I'm hyper, aren't I?!"

_..and Takumi stood in front of Kazuki as well. Ruito went.. "Yuushi, unfair!". and Takumi did the "what am I going to do?" with the cards thing._

"Ok. That was just weird."

"OMG!! WHY THE HELL IS GAKUTO NORMAL THERE?! and.. and.. OSHITARI GOT MIND PROBLEMS?!"

"I'm guessing they accidentally switched the actors."

"That's just stupid."

"I NEVER KNEW YUUSHI WAS THAT WEIRD! now I know something.. thanks TeniMyu!"

"and that means Gakuto's normal?"

"of course not."

"phew. thought he was normal.."

_and they started to do the introducing thingy. Date went first and was going "Choutaro desu!" and Ruito came next and so on.._

"GAKUTO DESU!!"

"we know!"

"gekokujou."

_then Kazuki went all "you guys have the guts to stand in front of me, eh?" or something like that XD and everyone apologized.._

"Like I'll apologize to Atobe. I'll rant in front of him instead.. that dude's soo OOC."

"Maybe you're the one OOC in this fanfic."

"blame the author!"

_then they started singing Makezugira__i__._

"Why are those two stupid people always the backup dancers?!"

"Jirou and Gakuto?"

"Yeah. Weird."

"and I'm always behind them!" Shishido said.

"at least you're the third one."

"whatevuur."

"whatevuur?"

"Yeah."

"Omae ni dake wa makenai Onore ni dake wa makenai ! I likes teh lines"

"You 'likes teh lines'?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Ok. That chapter was kinda lame o.o

XD

Jikai! Seigaku's song xD Yes. Just that. I wanna save a chapter for the showdown. xD


	7. Author's note I'M FINALLY BACK!

Heya people!!!!!!!!!!

I'm baaaackk!

After almost a year maybe, I'm finally back.

I was kinda lazy.. and ended up not updating.

A lot of people were favorite-ing, commenting, and alerting, and I feel bad 'cause you guys are expecting a lot from me and I'm not giving you much. So now, I'm gonna start doing more fanfics!

The next chapter for my TeniMyu story will come maybe this week or next week.

I hope some people would still read..

--mizuki.x3

(used to be x kagayaku x)


	8. Seigaku can sing

I AM SO SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!! I'm many, many, many months late. D:

Yorukifon actually noticed that. Haha. XD

It's summer and I HAVE to make a new chappy. I would feel bad if I dont. :P

Here it goes.. ENJOY! :D

---

"Teh lines. Psshh. Lines. Zzzzz." Jirou murmured as he fell back to sleep again.

_Music plays and Kaji starts singing._

"I rule!!" Momo shouted.

"According to my calculations, Momo.. can't sing." Inui said reading his notebook.

"Look at the screen."

"That's your actor, Momo."

"SAME THING!!"

_Kujirai steps in._

"KAIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momo shouts, once again.

"Fsshhhhh.. I'm awesome." Kaido said.

"You just ruined my solo!!"

"The director knows I'm better. Fssshhh."

"THOSE. ARE. LIES."

_"Futsu, futsu!"_

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. Kaido!! What the heck was that?? AHAHAHAHA."

"Gin gin da!" Kaido said.

Yeah.. they fight, like always.

_Shirota starts singing. (Man, I miss watching that guy..)_

Tezuka smiled his I-am-better-than-you-all smile.

"Tezuka, Ore-sama sees no awesome-ness in _that_." Atobe insults him.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr."

"What the heck. Who was that??" Oishi said surprised and curious.

"W-w-w-was t-that B-b-buchou..?" Kikumaru guessed.

"Rrrrrrrr." Tezuka made a weird noise.

EVERYONE made a very weird facial expression of their own.

"That will forever disturb me."

"Was that Chewbacca??"

"I'm scared."

_Whole Seigaku cast gathers in stage._

"WE ARE BETTER THAN HYOUTEI IN SO MANY LEVELS." Momo starts bragging.

"Oh no you didn't." Shishido said while doing that head and finger thing.

"Oh yes I did."

Yup, arguement starts.

"How many arguements has Momo-sempai been in anyway?" Ryoma asked.

"A lot." Fuji answered.

"Ahh."

_Song finishes._

"Ne, why did buchou sing most of the parts?" Kikumaru asked pouting.

"Eiji.."

"I know, I know. Laps."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

---

Honestly, I can't believe I finished that..

Sorry if that was really crappy. This is my first time writting a fanfic after a long time. My creativity's not really working. :P

I RABU RABU TENIMYU!


End file.
